Maria's Return
by Agent Ari
Summary: Peyton McBride is a newly turned vampire and is a part of Maria's new newborn army. Maria has only one goal- get Jasper Whitlock back. And she'll destroy anyone who gets in the way of that- including Peyton and Alice.
1. The Captive

The Captive

I sat on the unstable roof of the dilapidated barn quietly, lost in thought. I remembered faintly my parents and my two siblings Charles and Samantha, but I also wondered if they missed me. I knew what I was now- a vampire- a "soulless monster" as I was told. Maria had changed me to be a part of her newborn army. I didn't have much of a choice- I was too scared of Maria to stop her.

We were in the small town of Forks, Washington. Apparently her former love interest, Jasper Whitlock lived in the area. She had assigned me to look for him. I wasn't quite ready to leave yet, though.

When I heard her footsteps approaching I jumped from the barn and dashed into the trees.

"That's more like it…" I heard her chuckle behind me.

I raced through the trees, easily dodging and weaving around rocks and tree toots. Then I heard it. It was the sound of high bell like laughter and deep growling. I jumped into a tall tree and watch the scene below me unfold.

There were two vampires below me. One was a very short female with short, spiky black hair and golden eyes. She made ballerinas look like clumsy drunks. She flitted around- literally dancing a split second form the male's grasp. The male was tall- taller than me, unlike the female- and had curly strawberry blonde hair. He too had golden eyes. He was muscular but not a body builder. I looked closer at him and saw hundreds of battle scars on his arms and neck. I froze in fear of him and my instincts told me to run, but I didn't. The two of them were practically waltzing. Every time the male reached out to her, the female would dodge him a slit second before he caught her. It confused me greatly. But the male fit the description of Jasper Whitlock perfectly- except for his eyes being gold instead of red.

"Would you…c'mon, Alice…no…got ya!" Jasper grunted as her wrapped his arms around the female known as Alice.

Alice laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I let you catch me!" she giggled.

"I know, but I'll take it over nothing." He said, his southern accent clearly visible.

Then, Alice froze, her eyes lost in space for a moment. She blinked then a worried look filled her face. Jasper immediately began looking around for and signs of danger.

"What do you see, darlin'?" Jasper asked, leaning protectively over her.

Alice said nothing. She turned in my direction and looked up at me. Jasper followed her gaze and was soon glaring hostilely at me.

I jumped out of the tree and bolted back to the barn, Jasper and Alice right on my heels. Alice charted my every move perfectly a split second before I did it. It confused me even more. I was only a few miles from the barn where I trust Maria was laying in waiting for me to return with these two.

"It's a trap!" Alice hissed.

Then Jasper tackled me. We both fell to the ground hard; the unnecessary air in my lungs left me with an _oof_! He pulled me up to my feet roughly and led me deeper into the forest. His iron grip on my arm made my escape uneventful- and I was a newborn.

"It'd be best if we take her to Carlisle instead of kill ehr here." Alice informed.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" I snarled. Who was this Carlisle and what would he do to me?

"Stop asking questions or I'll end you!" Jasper snapped viciously.

Out of the Corner of my eye I saw Alice roll her eyes and shake her head as we ran. I couldn't help but fear where they were taking me and whehter they would end me or not.

And with that we approached a large white house.


	2. The Compromise

**Like I said before I do not own Twilight or the characters besides Peyton. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!**

The Compromise

The three of us walked in the door and all golden eyes were on me. I didn't like the pressure I was feeling and then I felt an incredible force on my shoulders. Jasper was forcing me to sit. I fought him but if I continued he would have broken my shoulders. I reluctantly sat down in front of the door.

A tall blonde vampire stepped up to kneel in front of me, followed by a brown haired woman I guessed to be his wife or something of that genre.

"She was hiding in a tree watching us." Alice informed before the blonde man could speak. She sat on the arm of the sofa a few feet away from me.

"She won't attack, Jasper. You traumatized her." A tall man with bronze hair grinned as he punched Jasper teasingly.

"Good." Jasper muttered, his eyes boring into my head. He stood beside Alice protectively- Maria wouldn't like to see that.

"Who are you?" the woman beside the blonde man asked. Her voice was soft and curious- it reminded me of my mother's voice.

"P-Peyton McBride…" I said quietly, fearing that if I said something out of turn Jasper would hurt me.

"Who changed you?" the woman questioned. "We won't hurt you unless you tell us what we want to know."

"Don't count on it, Esme." A huge man with curly dark brown hair grinned.

A beautiful blonde woman smacked him on the shoulder and he just smirked at her.

"Emmett we're trying to cooperate with her not scare her." Esme said sternly.

Emmett immediately shut up.

Esme turned back to me and the blonde man finally spoke up.

"Who changed you?" he asked.

"Maria." I answered flatly. I swear I saw Jasper flinch.

"Carlisle, she's a spy! We have to kill her!" Jasper said frantically.

_Way to lose your cool, Jasper…_I thought. I looked up in time to see Edward snort in amusement.

"What is so funny, Edward?" Esme asked irritably.

"The girl's thoughts. She said 'Way to lose your cool, Jasper.' I just thought it was funny." Edward smirked.

Carlisle raised a hand to stop him and turned to me. "Now, Peyton, what is it Maria wants?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer that question so I didn't.

"Answer him!" Jasper yelled.

I flinched and backed up to press my back against the door. I felt nothing but sheer terror as I stared into the eyes of Jasper.

"Jasper that's enough!" Esme snapped.

Jasper sighed and sat beside Alice. She intertwined her fingers in his and they shared a glance then turned back to me.

"Now what is it Maria wants by sending you to spy on us, dear?" Esme asked kindly.

My terror eased a bit as she spoke. "She wants him." I said, pointing at Jasper.

The whole room went silent. The blonde woman let out a hiss, but Carlisle held up a hand and she stopped. He must be the coven leader.

"Rosalie, she has no intentions on hurting us." Carlisle said calmly. "As long as we show her that we mean no harm she stays harmless. Isn't that right, Peyton?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes sir."

Carlisle turned to me. "I'll make you a compromise. If you don't tell Maria about us…we will not kill you and will offer an asylum from Maria."

"You're actually going to let her stay here, Carlisle? What about Bella? She's human!" Jasper shouted, standing up.

"Bella will be safe if she changes to our ways." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"But what if she refuses our ways?" Alice asked curiously. She leaned over to watch me.

"What ways?" I asked, utterly confused.

"We feed on the blood of animals rather than humans in order to maintain a peaceful existence among them." Carlisle explained.

"How is that possible? Maria said that humans are our inferiors and that they are our prey." I said confidently.

"Humans don't have to be our prey. Hunting animals makes living among humans a lot easier for us." Esme chimed in.

"So you can stand being around humans without killing them?" I asked in awe.

They all laughed and nodded. I sat there like a kid in a candy store- utterly fascinated.

"Alright...I accept the compromise..." I said quietly. I was unsure of myself, but they all semed to be true in their words with the exception of Emmett of course.

**What will become of Peyton and Jasper? What wil the Cullen's do now that they have gotten this disturbing report? Find out in the next chaper! Pllease review! Tell me your ideas for the story and how I can improve!**


	3. The Fight

**I own nothing! Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's not mine! I own Peyton and the idea for this story.**

The Fight

Alice's POV

I saw Peyton's decisions and none of them involved trying to hurt us. I laughed at her decision to stay away from Emmett for what he had said about hurting her earlier.

Now everyone was sat in the second floor living room. I sat on the couch next to Peyton and Jasper stood on the other side of her. Peyton kept her eyes on her hands instead of on us. I could tell she was afraid and guilty- I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense that about her. I could tell she was scared and confused and really didn't know what to do.

"Now, Peyton, I want you to explain Maria's plan." Carlisle ordered.

Peyton glanced up to nodded at him then her eyes went back to her hands. "Her plan is to get Jasper at any costs- whether it is killing people in the process. She's created a newborn army for that." She replied flatly.

Carlisle began to pace in front of the window slowly when I had a vision.

_Peyton approached an old barn in the middle of nowhere; her eyes were red still. Maria came out to meet her, smiling, trusting that she had good news. Peyton began to tell Maria false information and Maria's anger rose. She backhanded Peyton across the face, sending the newborn flying into a tree._

"_How dare you lie to me!" Maria screeched as she stalked towards Peyton._

_Before Peyton could react, Maria had her face down on the ground. She pulled her arms back and began pulling her apart, ignoring Peyton's screams of pain and torture._

I gasped and blinked the vision away to find everyone staring at me.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I turned to Edward to see him tense- he had seen it too. I looked at Peyton, her crimson eyes glinting with curiosity yet with incomprehension.

"You see things?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded, "I see visions of the future- sometimes unwillingly like the one I just had."

Peyton fought back a smile and just nodded. I felt sorry for her. She had no clue Maria was twisting her view on things. She told her that humans were her inferiors for crying out loud. She had no clue what she was missing.

"I saw Peyton going back to Maria. She told her false news about how that Jasper was human and she had killed him, but Maria didn't buy it. She attacked Peyton and…" a look of pain filled my face and Peyton automatically knew what I meant because her face hardened into one filled with distraught.

"She killed her?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded, "Yes, she was upset that Peyton had lied to her. It stopped after that."

"I guess it'd really be best if you did stay here instead of returning to Maria, Peyton." Carlisle smiled.

Peyton's POV

Jasper snorted in disgust at the thought of me staying, making me jump, and disappeared to some other part of the house. Alice mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to me before following after him. I ignored the two as they fought upstairs.

"It's alright, Peyton, Jasper just doesn't like the idea of a newborn living with us." Esme said, taking a seat beside me.

"He doesn't have to worry. Once Maria leaves the area I'll leave as he wishes and I will never bother you all again." I muttered.

Without waiting for anyone to say anything, I stood and made my way downstairs. I was about to leave when Jasper flitted through the door, stopping me. Alice stood in the doorway. She didn't go after him.

"Jasper, stop!" she called.

He didn't listen. He disappeared into the trees and into the night, leaving darkness behind him.

Alice stood there, crying tearless sobs. It hurt to see her like that. I immediately felt angry at Jasper for causing her to cry like this. Alice looked up at me and forced a fake smile.

"We just go t into a fight that's all." She smiled.

Alice's POV

I smiled at Peyton, trying to hide my remorse for yelling at him.

"We just got into a fight that's all." I said quietly.

_I followed Jasper into our room followed him as he paced around._

"_Has Carlisle gone insane? What is he thinking letting a newborn stay here?" He hissed to himself._

"_He wants to keep Peyton away from Maria as much as he can! He's doing this so one of us doesn't end up dead!" I said, trying to comfort him._

_Seeing that he wouldn't stop pacing I stepped in front of him. I reached up to caress his cheek in my hand and brought him down to be eye level with me. His face showed serious signs of anger and frustration and I couldn't help but worry. He sensed my worry and sent waves of calmness and tranquility my way._

"_I just don't understand it! He knows the risks of bringing a newborn home! What if she bit one of us? I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." He whispered, kissing my forehead._

"_Jazz, I'm not going to get hurt. Peyton has no intentio-" _

_He cut me off. "Yes, right now she doesn't, but newborns have no control over themselves!"_

"_Well I guess Peyton's a little different! She can control herself and I've seen that she'll never hurt me! Why can't you just give her a chance?" I shrieked, my voice rising an octave with every sentence._

"_I will never give her a chance!" he hissed- he sounded nothing like _my_ Jasper._

"_Now you sound like the Volturi…" I mumbled, shaking my head._

_He straightened himself and turned his back to me. "Don't compare me to them." He growled._

"_Well if you started acting like the sensible man you were before I wouldn't have to!" I snapped._

_He turned and walked out the door without another word. I ran after him and grabbed his arm, stopping him in the middle of the staircase._

"_Jasper, stop!" I cried painfully. I hated seeing him like this._

"_I need time to think." He said quietly._

"_Well what about Maria? You know she's out there!" I said, trying desperately to keep him with me._

_He looked at me, studying my eyes. "You don't see her in my future." He said omnisciently._

_He slowly pulled away from me and flitted out of the house and into the trees. I just hoped that when he returned he'd bring my Jasper with him._

**Will Jasper come back to Alice? Will Maria find him out there? Find out in the next chapter. Rate please!**


	4. The Gift

**I do not own anything except the idea and Peyton! Twilight and all Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

The Gift

Emmett slammed me to the ground with one hand, sending the air out of me.

"Alright, Emmett, lemme go!" I wheezed.

Emmett grinned and moved back so I could get up. He and I were sparring in the front yard. The Cullen's had all started to warm up to me- especially Alice. She just loved to ridicule me on my fashion sense- which is odd because I had none.

"C'mon, Peyton, I know you can beat him! I've seen it!" she grinned from the porch.

Alice sat on the porch intently watching me get smoked by Emmett.

"Why don't you come and let me fight you instead?" I smirked, thinking she would say no.

She shrugged and flitted up to me. "Alright I'll fight you." She smiled.

Emmett slapped me on the back and took her place on the porch. "This is going to be interesting!" he grinned.

Edward ran out and sat beside him. "I bet you twenty bucks Alice's gonna win!" he grinned.

"Oh you are so on!" Emmett laughed.

I turned back to Alice- but she wasn't there. I looked around for her and jumped out of the way just in time to land where I had just been standing.

_What did I get myself into? _I thought.

Edward started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. I ducked as Alice took a swing at my head but in the next second I was in the air. I flung my arms out and caught hold of a large pine and jumped back down to the ground, only to get flipped onto my stomach. I had to give it to Alice- she was fast. I didn't even see her. I stood up and took a swing at her head. She dodged it nimbly and then flipped me onto my stomach again. Then she sat on me.

"Alice get off me!" I roared.

"Say please!" she sang.

"Just get off me!" I snapped.

"Throw her off! Throw her off!" Emmett chanted.

But I didn't need to. As soon as he said that, Alice quietly got off of me and backed a few paces away- just like I wanted her to. Her fists were clenched at her side and her whole body was trembling.

The front door swooshing open made me jump and look up to see Jasper; he had come back a few days ago. As soon as I looked at him Alice fell to the ground, twitching and writhing in pain. I just stared wide eyed at her.

"What did you do to her?" Jasper roared, running over and pulling Alice to his chest.

"Jasper I-I didn't…I d-don't know! S-She just…f-fell…I don't know how it happened! I-" I stammered, unsure of what just happened a few minutes before.

"You hurt her!" he snapped.

"I don't know what I did! I'm sorry!" I cried.

Carlisle rushed out to my side. He decided to take the day off.

"Tell me exactly what happened." He said sternly.

"Well…Alice and I were sparring and then she pinned me to the ground and sat on me. I told her to get off and she wouldn't. I didn't even try to throw her off she just- got off of me. I just watched her but when Ii looked at Jasper she just fell and started…writhing in pain." I explained.

"She just got off of you?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Yeah she said she wouldn't get off unless I said please. I didn't say please…she just got off."

"Well, Peyton, I guess we just discovered your gift." Carlisle smiled.

"Gift?" I was totally confused.

"You have a gift. Just like how Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds- you have the gift of…mind control." He replied, trying to fight a grin.

Alice wasn't in pain anymore but Jasper wouldn't let her out of his arms. It was funny to see her struggle to get her feet on the ground. She looked over at me and I kept my head down.

"Y'know, Peyton, I don't blame you…but you do owe me." She grinned.

I laughed, "I guess I do…I'm sorry, Squirt."

"Be lucky I consider you my little sister…if you had been anyone else I would have pummeled you."

"Oh really? And who's the one with the power of mind control? Me!" I smirked.

Alice pouted a bit. "You would never do that to me would you?" she asked in a small voice.

Gosh, I hated it when she did that. That puppy dog face of hers drives me crazy because I can't say no and if I do say no she just tells me that I'll give in and there's no reason to object.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course I would never do that to you, Alice."

She grinned then turned her attention to Jasper. "Jasper Hale, let me go right now!" she hissed.

"Or what?" he chuckled.

"Please, let me go, Jazz." She pleaded.

"Yeah, Jazz, let her go." Emmett said, mimicking Alice's voice.

Jasper rolled his eyes and let her go.

"Alright, Peyton, let's just see what you can do with your gift." Carlisle chuckled.

"Pay up…" Emmett whispered.

**Please review! And I'm really sorry for not posting this earlier. Please preview! Tell me what you all think and what would make my story better! Thanks! Oh and sorry for beginning all of my titles with 'The' I will try to fix that.**


	5. The Hunt

**I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does! I only own Peyton McBride and the idea for this story! Anyway sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. The next one will be along soon I promise! Please Read adn Review!**

The Hunt

We had been messing with my new gift for hours. We started midday and now it was late afternoon. Every time I managed to control somebody (whoever was willing…usually Emmett), after a few seconds I would wipe out. It irritated me greatly but they didn't let me stop practicing. We tinkered with my gift and soon learned that I could control more than one person at a time. I was up to two people now.

I slipped into the house quietly, though I'm pretty sure they could hear me, and sat on the couch. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace that came with it, but froze when I heard the light, rhythmic footsteps of Alice coming towards me. Out of all the Cullens, I would have to say that Alice and I have the closest bond- even though she torments me on my lack of fashion sense every hour on the hour.

She tapped on my shoulder and I opened one eye to look at her. She was grinning from ear to ear, rocking back and forth on her heels. I had a bad feeling about whatever it was she was planning.

"We're taking you on a hunt!" she smiled.

That perked me up. I had been here almost five days and haven't hunted once. My throat had been burning intensely ever since I had arrived.

"Really? That's great!" I grinned.

"But you're not hunting humans. You're hunting the way we do! If you're going to be a part of this family you have to be vegetarian." She laughed, her bell like laughter echoing through the house.

I groaned and sat back in the couch. "Who all is coming?"

"Well…Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, me, Rosalie, and Esme. Edward is with Bella today."

Great. A family hunt is just what I needed. Then, Alice's words rang in my head _If you want to be a part of this family..._ I had always wanted to be a Cullen ever since I got to know them, but I had never admitted to wanting to be. Edward had probably read my fantasizing about being one of them.

"Don't even try to escape because I can have Emmett and Jasper hunt you down and I'm sure they would absolutely _love_ that." She grinned victoriously.

Note to self: Figure a way around Alice's visions.

Not to note to self: Make oath to find a way around Alice's visions.

Rosalie walked down the grand staircase and up to us. She smiled warmly at me and sat beside me. Rosalie didn't like that I was there with them considering that I was created by Maria, but she and Alice loved to dress me up when they couldn't dress up Bella.

"Come now, Peyton, it'll be fun! We promise that we won't let you slip up." Rosalie said.

I looked up at Alice and she nodded. "I don't see any hunters in your future…" she said ominously.

"Fine…" I muttered

Alice grinned and clasped her hands together and pulled me up from my seat on the couch.

Once we were far from the house (somewhere in the Canadian wilderness, a musky and strange wafted up my nose. I made up my face in disgust and heard Emmett chuckle behind me. How could he think this was funny?

"You get used to it. The carnivores smell better, though." He said.

I nodded and headed towards the scent- him right on my heels. Jasper and Carlisle told him to stick with me so I don't do anything I'll regret. With Emmett to watch me, I killed and drained two deer, but was still thirsty.

I put my nose to the wind and I quickly found another scent- this one way more appealing than that of the musk of the deer. It was sweet and warm and I could hear the heartbeat of my future victim. Emmett locked his arms around me so I wouldn't run off.

"No, Peyton." He hissed, picking me off my feet and taking me back to the others.

I let out a growl and broke free of his grip, my hunting instincts taking over. I dashed through the trees quickly. The human was just a few hundred feet away…ninety feet…sixty feet…thirty feet…ten feet. I jumped through the clearing and tackled the lanky hunter to the ground before he could react. He let out a shrill scream that was soon gurgled by my drinking his blood.

"Peyton, stop!" A voice said from directly behind me. I was too wrapped up in my prey to really care who said it, but this was _my_ prey and no one would take it from me! Not even…

I let out a snarl and whipped around to face my attacker, she stood a few feet from me, golden eyes wide with shock and confusion. I lunged and sank my teeth into her arm, only to be knocked off of her. I slammed into a tree. It cracked on impact and I jumped off in time to see it crash to the ground.

"You bit her!" Jasper's voice roared in rage and anguish.

Only when he said those three words did I realize what I did. My eyes widened in disbelief and I turned to see all of them there- Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie- crowding around Alice who sat rubbing her left arm.

"Alice I-" I began.

I shut up when Jasper sent a glare my way. He walked towards me and I stumbled backwards.

"Jasper, I didn't mean it! My hunting instincts took over!" I cried, trying to defend myself.

"Jazz, she's right…it's not her fault. I'm the one who was foolish to try and stop her- it's my fault." Alice said.

But of course Jasper didn't listen. He let out a low growl and I bolted through the trees, him right behind. How does Alice deal with this every day?

"Jasper you're overreacting!" Carlisle shouted, running after him.

"You're gonna pay for hurting her!" Jasper snarled, tackling me to the ground.

I let out an _oof_ as I hit the ground. Jasper took hold of both my arms and began to pull back. I kicked and jerked around, crying for Carlisle to come save me and was relieved when Carlisle pushed Jasper off of me.

"Leave now Peyton!" Carlisle snapped.

I didn't waste any time getting up and bolting away from them. I still couldn't believe what had just happened in the past two minutes. I had just bitten my almost sister Alice and then gets attacked by Jasper. I hated myself for what I did and couldn't stand to live with myself. I didn't care if I wasn't headed towards the barn where I had last seen Maria- I didn't care about anything anymore. I just lost the one thing that I held close to me since I had become a vampire-

Family.


	6. The Remorseful and the Torn

**I do not own Twilight yada yada you know the drill. Here's the next chapter! The next one will be up tomorrow!**

The Remorseful and the Torn

_Jasper_

How dare her! How dare she hurt Alice! Then next time I see her I will not hesitate to end her. She caused Alice pain- my Alice- my perfect angel. Now her pale skin had a scar that could never be removed- that would stay with her for the rest of her eternity.

We were back at the house now, Alice and I in our room. She hadn't spoken since we arrived and I understood. What with the new scar on her arm what was there to say? She laid her head on my chest, tracing the scars on my arms and then tracing the scar on hers.

"Jazz..?" her quiet voice broke through the dead silence of the entire house.

"Yes, darlin'?" I asked, my grip on her tightening a bit.

There was only silence from her as she closed her eyes, her fingers tapping rhythmically on my wrist.

"Alice?" I whispered, feeling the sadness and remorse that was emanating from her.

"She's not coming back…is she?" she demanded, though she probably already knew the answer.

I sighed and shook my head. "Probably not, Alice…" I hated to end her happiness, seeing as when she was happy so was I. But this was no time to be cheerful. Maria was after me and I knew I had to do something about it. I wouldn't just wait until they arrived to act…I would-

"Jasper…promise me something?" she breathed, her eyes still closed.

"Anything, Alice…" I replied.

"Promise me that you won't run away, thinking that what you're doing is helping anything…alright?" she pleaded.

I nodded and then kissed her forehead gently, causing her to smile. "There's the smile that I love to see." I chuckled.

My words caused her smile to become even bigger, but it was gone in a matter of seconds. I've never seen or felt Alice more hurt and depressed since she found the video James took while torturing Bella. I hated to see her like this. Especially since Alice was the ray of light in my darkness- and now that light was dimming. Without her happiness it felt like there was no hope for the world- no hope for me. I held her even closer to me, treasuring each second like it was our last. Her breathing became more even and relaxed as her body became more limp, causing me to go on alert.

"Relax, Jazz," she said, "Edward says that that's what happens when humans sleep."

"But you aren't human, darlin'." I laughed.

She looked up at me, butterscotch eyes mischievous. "Must you always go and ruin my fun?" she asked.

"Nope…that's Emmett and Edward's job." I smirked.

"And we both do it with pleasure!" Emmett guffawed from downstairs.

_Peyton_

I ran for all I was worth- practically nothing now- never stopping to look back. Who needs the Cullens anyway? I knew the answer to my own question and hated that I did. The answer was simple: me. What I had done to Alice was an accident, but I knew that Jasper will never let me within a ten mile radius of her. How come she didn't see that happening? Maybe it was a last minute decision…I know she can't see those until it's too late.

"Peyton…"

I turned around to see nobody. At first I thought it was Edward playing around with me until I didn't see him when I did a wide arc around where I had been standing.

"Peyton…come back…"

I looked around again to see who was calling to me. Then I saw her. She was there, Alice, standing right in front of me. She looked the same, same black, short, spiky hair, same golden eyes, same pale skin…same crescent scar on her arm. She smiled at me, stretching out a hand to me and taking a step forward.

"You need us just as much as we need you…you're a Cullen, Peyton, you can't change that…come back." She said.

I blinked and shook my head- but she was still there. _My mind must be playing tricks on me…_ I thought. I took a hesitant step towards her and she gave me a reassuring nod.

"That's it…come back, Peyton…please…" she said quietly.

I was now three feet from Alice, moving slower with every step. I held out my hand and when my middle finger barely grazed hers…I felt nothing- she had disappeared.

"Alice…" I breathed.

I frowned and punched a tree, knocking it over. I was torn between wanting to go back to the Cullens, the only family that really accepted me, and become one of them or go back to Maria, my creator. Both options were good but the first I liked better. The Cullens treated me like I mattered…whereas Maria treated me like a stray dog. But I didn't belong with the Cullens. I couldn't feed like them and I couldn't stand being around humans without killing them.

"I'm nothing…"

I felt my throat close in a dry sob as I ran farther, unaware of where I was going- but I didn't care. Something in my pocket buzzed and I took out the cell phone Carlisle had bought me three days ago. It was a text message from Alice. It read:

_Come back, Peyton._

I didn't reply. I growled, turned and chucked my phone into the air. They would find it soon and hopefully they wouldn't come back for me.

_?_

I watched the Cullens enter inside their house, but there was no Peyton. I had always thought the Cullens were her new family after she deserted Maria- maybe I was wrong. Seeing as Peyton wasn't there I backed a few paces before stopping to look in the window. The tiny girl with spiky hair had a crescent mark on her arm and a smile spread across my face. _Find whom she is closest to…and bring her to me…_ my master's words echoed in my head.

I turned to see a silver object land a few feet in front of me- a cell phone. I saw the text message and figured Alice must be the tiny girl. I pressed the call button and Alice picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Peyton are you there?" she asked.

I decided not to leave Alice hanging and put the phone to my ear. "The army is on the move…" I said into the phone before hanging up and dropping the phone to the ground.

I watched her stare into the phone, horror and confusion in her face.

This Alice was to be the bait in order to get Peyton back…and the army was getting larger as the days rolled on.

**Who is this mysterious person and what was he (yes it's a he) going to do to Alice? Find out in the next chapter…or will you? Please review!**


	7. The Hallucinations

**I don't own Twilight yada yada. Next chapter will be up tomorrow…promise!**

The Hallucinations

I had officially lost it. Yesterday I saw Alice- I _thought_ I saw her. I was too attached to the Cullens. I was somewhere in Canada…Quebec? I slowed my pace down to a walk and tried to forget them.

"Peyton! Turn around!"

I did as was told and saw Emmet ten feet away. He gave me a goofy grin and held out his arm as if about to arm wrestle. I took a step closer to him as did he. I would've heard Emmett follow me- this must be another hallucination. But I couldn't resist walking closer.

He gave me a nod as we slowly closed the distance between us, his hand still outstretched.

"C'mon, Peyton, y'know you wanna arm wrestle." Emmett smirked, "What? Too afraid to lose?"

I scoffed and shook my head. "In your dreams!"

"But I can't dream!" he laughed.

I slapped my hand into his- but felt nothing. I looked up into his disappearing face, silently begging him not to go. In another few seconds he was gone. My hand slipped down to my side and I tried to fight the sob that built up inside me.

I was now in a small town in Ontario, trying to fight my urge to drink the people's blood as they passed by me. I took Carlisle's advice and held my breath. I walked into a nearly deserted coffee shop and sat down. _Stop thinking about them, Peyton…you are _not_ a Cullen…you're a Mc-_

My train of thought was interrupted by the light tapping on my shoulder; I had been so occupied by my thoughts that I hadn't even heard whoever it was come up behind me. I turned to see a tall woman with blonde hair and fair skin beside me. I had to do a double take to make sure that she wasn't Rosalie.

"So what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" she asked, sitting down across from me.

"Umm…someone like me?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

She lowered her head so only I could hear. "A vampire like yourself." She said at vampire speed.

I blinked, stunned that she had noticed. "How did you know?" I hissed.

She pointed to her eyes and then I remembered how I was a newborn so my eyes were a crimson color.

"Don't worry. All vampires used to be newborns at some point in their life. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled, "My name is Rosalynn Dawson. And you are?"

"Peyton Cu-" I stopped myself from saying 'Cullen' and thought of my real last name quickly. "Peyton McBride."

"Well, Peyton, it's nice to finally meet another nomadic vampire." Rosalynn smiled.

"I'm not a nomadic vampire…I just…ran away." I mumbled.

Rosalynn and I stayed in that coffee shop until it closed and even when we were kicked out. I told her about what had happened between me and the Cullens and how I kept hallucinating about them, but I left out the part about being in Maria's army.

"Well…it sounds like you miss them." She shrugged.

"What? I do _not_ miss the Cullens!" I said, not totally sure of myself.

"Listen, Peyton, if you've been hallucinating about them, then there's a connection between you and this coven of vampires. Don't let a little mistake like that ruin what you have with them. They treat you like one of them because they want you to be one of them." She explained quietly.

"It's more complicated than that…" I muttered.

"How is it more complicated? Y'know what don't answer that question. Take my phone and make a quick call to your family!" she ordered.

I smiled and took her phone, looking around the small town. "Thanks, Rosalynn." I said.

"Peyton…"

_Not again!_ I thought. I turned to see a tall blond vampire with golden eyes smile at me- Rosalie. She held out a hand just like Alice had done, and took a step toward me.

"Uh, Peyton, where are you going?" Rosalynn asked.

It wasn't until she spoke did I realize I was walking towards Rosalie…more like running across the street to stand six feet away from her.

"We need you too, Peyton," Rosalie said, "If you come back I promise to try and stop Alice from taking you shopping almost every day." She made an 'X' over her still heart and mouthed the words 'Cross my heart'.

I gulped and held up my little finger. "Pinky promises are more legit."

Rosalie chuckled and as she wrapped her pinky around mine…she began disappearing- just like Emmett had. I had to admit that, though Rose wasn't the nicest Cullen, she was like a big sister to me; it hurt to see her slowly disappear from right in front of me.

"No, Rose, don't go…please!" I begged. "Rose, I need you! Please, Rose, stay!"

But it was too late- she was gone. If I were human I would be crying my eyes out, but I couldn't. A soft cry of sorrow escaped my lips as I leaned against the brick wall behind me. Rosalynn was at my side in seconds, handing me her black phone.

"You still think you shouldn't call?" she asked.

I said nothing as I dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the first ring and a wave of relief and joy washed over me.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Carlisle!" I practically blurted out. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Alice! I'm really sorry!" I cried.

"Peyton, relax, no one's mad at you…except for Jasper, but you understand why. Look you have to come back right now!" He sounded afraid, never a good thing.

"Why- what's wrong?" I demanded, standing up.

"It's Alice. While she and Edward were coming out into the parking lot to come home from school, they were ambushed by a bunch of vampires and they took her! We believe that they are a part of Maria's army but we aren't sure. Please you have to come home!" He said, just fast enough that I could comprehend.

"I'm on my way right now. I'm in Canada so I should be there by tomorrow evening." I said.

I could hear him nod against the phone and then I hung up. I handed the phone back to Rosalynn and gave her a quick hug, though it was completely unnecessary.

"You gotta go I know. But whenever you're in Canada- you know where to find me." She smiled, pointing to the coffee shop.

I nodded and dashed through the trees, my worry making me run as fast as my feet would allow.

I was going home.

**Why is Alice gone? Where have they taken her? How does this all involve Peyton? Don't worry she isn't behind this…but it might have something to do with that spy form earlier. Please review!**


	8. The Plot

**I do not own Twilight…yeah and all that stuff. I only own Peyton and the idea for this story. Please review!**

The Plot

I had to give it to them…they were good. Jasper, Emmett, and I followed the scent but couldn't find them. The scent disappeared ten miles east of the school. We were back at the Cullen's house, all of us in the living room. Carlisle and I paced across the room together, both of us considering our options.

"We could go in and bash some heads!" Emmett grinned.

I looked dup at him and shook my head. "We're _way_ outnumbered, Em. There's no way we'd get Alice without losing one of us in the process."

Emmett cursed under his breath and fell silent.

"Maybe we could make a deal with Maria?" Rosalie asked. "Y'know…an eye for an eye sort of thing."

"Rosalie, we are not going to trade one of us for another." Esme chided.

"But…maybe Rose has a point. It's me and Jasper she wants. And somehow she had to know that we were both very close to Alice." I mumbled.

Jasper stood, his eyes locked on me. "If she wants me she'll get me. I'll trade myself for Alice."

"You aren't going alone!" I stated firmly, "I'm going too."

"No one is going anywhere!" Esme snapped.

I turned to her and could understand why she didn't want us to leave. I knew that Alice was Esme's youngest daughter and they had a special bond. She had been a wreck ever since she had found out about Alice's kidnapping.

"Esme, we're all gonna come back." I said comfortingly, "But this is something we have to do. I promise that Alice will come back and that Jasper and I will come up with a plan to return as soon as possible. Please trust me."

She was quiet for a while before she was hugging me. I returned the hug and she flitted over to hug Jasper. "Be safe both of you."

"So what's the rest of your plan?" Emmett asked.

"Once she sets Alice free, I was thinking we could try to stop the army from the inside. We'll find out where they're going to hunt next and hopefully we'll all be enough to stop them. We already know that Maria created the army to get me. I don't think she'll kill all of them just because I've gone to her." Jasper said coldly.

"You're right," I began, "Maria won't kill all of them. She has second hand men that she trusts, but then again she might kill them when you come back." I chuckled at that thought.

"So it's settled then?" Edward said miserably. He had been upset that he couldn't save Alice.

One by one, everyone gave a slow nod of agreement. Jasper and I headed out the door slowly, but when we hit grass we bolted for the barn where I knew that Maria and Alice would be lying in wait for us. I knew Alice had seen our plan and was kind of relieved on that. At least _she_ had hope.

We ran in silence for a while, me leading the way to the barn. If I was right, they'd be on a hunting trip right now- which turned the whole thing around. I stopped running abruptly which caused Jasper to glare irritably at me.

"Why…?" he started.

"They're on a hunting trip, Jasper!" I said confidently.

"So?" he asked.

"Maybe we could just follow Alice's scent, sneak in, and get her out of there before they return?" I thought.

"They' probably have guards watching her." He said flatly. It amazed me how he doubted this plan.

"But that's nothing a newborn vampire with mind control and an experienced army veteran can't handle."

And with that, we started to devise Plan B.

**Sorry this one was so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review!**


	9. The Wait

**I do not own Twilight…gosh déjà vu…but anyway sorry for the wait! Been kinda busy. Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!**

The Wait

_Alice_

"It'll take a whole lot more than a few newborns to scare me into talking!" I snapped.

They led me down into a wine cellar not too far from the barn. I wrinkled my nose as the scent of old wine, mold, and rotting flesh hit me, making one of them cackle. They threw me to the ground and I didn't try to get up.

Maria circled me slowly, giving an angry hiss every now and then. She knew who I was and that I was Jasper's wife. I became happier when I remembered she didn't like that.

"So you're Jasper's new…mate?" she asked quietly.

I stood and glared up at her. It was like having to look up at Peyton. They looked about the same height. "What is it to you?" I hissed, watching her every move intently.

"You must know that I was Jasper's first mate. It's quiet humorous that he found you and chose you instead of me."

"Maybe Jasper doesn't like sick and sadistic girls…"

She drew her hand back to slap me, but I ducked out of the way and pinned her to the ground only to be thrown off by the newborns in the room. Maria composed herself quickly.

"I will come back when I'm done hunting. When I come back I expect you to be ready to tell me where my mate and Peyton are!" she growled before disappearing out the cellar, leaving me with the three newborns in the room.

I hadn't heard about Peyton since she had run away. Why would she come back? I had been watching Peyton ever since she had left and was relieved when I saw that she was coming back.

_Jasper and Peyton stood a ways away from the barn, silently plotting out a plan to come and get me. They both smiled and nodded, agreeing that that would be their Plan B._

"_Do you actually think this'll work?" Jasper asked hesitantly._

_Peyton gave a nod. "Absolutely. Their hunts are usually from dusk till noon so we have plenty of time to rescue Alice. Trust me, Jasper."_

I had to fight hard to keep from smiling. They were both coming for me. I was never scared of Maria, but relishing the thought that they were both going to rescue me made me feel a bit better.

"_Let them go, Maria. It's me you want. Jasper doesn't even love you." Peyton snapped, standing in front of Jasper and me._

"_Why should I let them go? I should let them rot in here for the rest of an eternity!" Maria said._

"_You should let them go because like I said before, Jasper doesn't love you. And she never did anything to you. If anyone deserves to stay it's me." Peyton replied calmly._

_Maria's face twisted into that of anger and her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She sprang forward to attack, but stopped in mid-jump. Peyton, without moving a finger, made Maria sit on her knees quietly, her eyes widening as Peyton put both hands on either side of her face and twi-_

I gasped, but regretted it as one of the newborns came over. He brushed two of his fingers along my neck and I had to resist the urge to bite him and tear his hand off. He grinned down at me, letting his fingers slide along my jaw. I couldn't take it anymore. I bit his hand hard, hearing his bones crunch under my teeth.

"Get off me!" he howled, the other two newborns racing over.

They practically pried my mouth open then slammed me into a rack of wine bottles. Purple and clear wine, dripped down my shirt as I lay there, huddled among the shards of broken glass. At that moment I didn't care if these wines left stains all over the new outfit I had just gotten- and that says a lot. My only thoughts were of Jasper and Peyton as they closed the gap between themselves and the cellar where I lay. With every vision I saw of them my anxiety and impatience grew. Oh, how I longed to be in Jasper's protective embrace and without a care in the world.

_They walked quickly and quietly, black cloaks flowing in the gentle breeze- the Volturi. They too had heard of Maria and her army and were arriving to stop things before they got out of hand. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demiteri, and Felix all making their way out of the castle and into the dark streets of Italy, their cloaks as dark as the night sky._

If only I were back at home. I could have warned everyone of the Volturi's arrival if none of this was causing me to focus all of my attention on the others. I had forgotten to watch Aro's decisioins and now we were paying the consequences. Yet, it amazed me how my family could rely on my visions no matter how imperfect they were.

Two pairs of footsteps awoke me from my reverie and I fought hard to keep a smile form appearing on my face.

**So now you know the Volturi are on the way. Unfortunately for Peyton, she doesn't know who the Volturi are. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
